


The Friendly Giant

by kenny89123



Category: Original Work
Genre: G/T, M/M, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenny89123/pseuds/kenny89123
Summary: Mark is going to get a BIG present...





	The Friendly Giant

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen & Up because of Macrophilia references

It was an excellent day, Matt was getting a growth ray, just in time for Easter. The doorbell rang, "Parcel for Matt Jameson" the UPS man said, he signed the form and ran upstairs, It was technically for plants but he wanted to try it on himself, He zapped himself and he grew to 30ft tall, outside, the UPS man, Mike, who is 25, was delivering more parcels, when got the fright of his life when he saw Matt's sandaled feet.  
He ran, but it was too late, Matt picked him up, he screamed as loud as he could, "Don't worry" he said, "I am a friendly giant, I am not going to hurt you" Mike took a sigh of relief, as Matt put him down in his truck, "If you want help with delivering the parcels, I'll help" Matt said, reluctantly. People were scared at first but Matt told them the truth, they thanked their neighbour for the deliveries. Mike shrunk him down, but he shrunk to 3 inches instead of his normal height, Mike's UPS outfit and leather shoes towered over him like he was a bug, Mike picked Matt up in his chunky hand, He laughed "Too tiny now to be a giant", and he put him in the pocket of his shorts. James, his 35 year old neighbour, was walking when Mike showed him what had happened, "Ha ha ha, let's keep him", James was a macrophile, "NO, we have to grow him back to normal size!", he said, they hit the growth ray and grew him back to his normal 6'2 height, "Bye!" said Mike, he walked off "Let's dust you down" said James, he dusted Matt down. James said to himself, "Where's that growth ray?"


End file.
